Torchwood Seven, Beacon Hills
by The Phoenix Falls
Summary: A rift opens in Beacon Hills.  Now a team must be put together to fight off what comes through.  Full summery inside.  May not feature Torchwood Characters but please give it a try.  Rated for language
1. Rift in Beacon Hills

**Okay, I'm going to try a little something here that has never been tried before. TeenWolf/Torchwood. While this will feature Teen Wolf characters, it may not feature Torchwood Characters. This is a new Torchwood Team, for a new Torchwood Branch.**

**Summary: A rift has open up near Beacon Hills, prompting a new branch of Torchwood to be built to keep things regulated. Suddenly, werewolves are not the only thing Beacon Hills needs to worry about.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>Rift in Beacon Hills**

_Torchwood One, London was destoryed in The Battle of Canary Warf when it was attacked by both Daleks and Cybermen. Torchwood Two, Glasgow had been disbanded. Torchwood Three, Cardiff run by Captain Jack Harkness was still somewhat running though they were not really in Cardiff anymore. Their base had been blown up during the invasion of the 456 and they had never had a chance to rebuild. That didn't mean that they weren't still out there somewhere though. Because they were. They just needed to rebuild their team. Torchwood Four, well...no one really knows what happened to it but we're all sure it will be found again one day. _

_Torchwood had spread out a lot at the start of the 21st century, after all the 21st century is when everything changes._

_Now it's time to take a look at Torchwood Seven, Beacon Hills, California. It's the newest of the Torchwood bases and currently has only it's leader. A team must be formed for Torchwood, Beacon Hills because it just so happens that a Rift has oppened and a whole lot of shit is about to go down. I guess I better start looking for a team then; because there is no fucking way I can do this all on my own._

Alexander 'Alex' Raven was eighteen when first learned about Torchwood.

Alex had always been athletic. For some reason he found movements to be easy. He found that he had a strange sort of awareness about his body. He had taken up Parkour as a way of getting out his extra energy.

At the time that he was eighteen he had been living in a forested area with his parents. He had gotten home late one night to discover a bloody mess left behind and his parent dead. There was a...well back then he could only call it a 'thing' that was standing over his parents. He had run, using his skilles to move fluidly through the forest even in the dark. He could hear it following him, catching up. It was stopped when a bullet wizzed past his head and right into the thick skull of the 'thing'.

That was when he had met Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Three. Jack had tracked a nasty felon that had landed on earth back in Cardiff and had worn a human skin to make it's way to the states. He had sat in an empty diner with Jack as the man explained what had happened. His parents had been killed by an being from another planet. Jack himself was from the 51st century.

Jack kept trying to get him to drink his coffee, but the truth was; Alex had seen Jack put a small pill in it. He had confronted Jack about it; and the man had only smirked. Somehow he had gotten pulled into the world of Torchwood after that. He went to train with Torchwood 5, in Boston. Jack always checked up on his progress.

Alex missed Jack. He hadn't heard from the man since the 456. He had been part of Torchwood for five years now, and at 23 he was the youngest to head a team. He had help setting up the base, of course; but now he was all alone in Beacon Hills, waiting to find the people that he would ask to join his team.

A Rift had opened up in Beacon Hills and he was the only one willing to work a rift.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Jackson had canceled on him. Jackson had been acting strange lately and Danny was really beginning to worry about his friend. He hated how he and Jackson seemed to be growing apart. There had once been a time when Jackson could tell him anything and everything. Now...now Jackson would barely speak with him.<p>

Danny stood up from his bed and stretched his arms over his head. He scratched his stomach lazely before looking over at his computer. He tended to hack into things when he was feeling lonely like he was right now. He looked at the door guiltily before sitting down at his computer and flicking it on.

Soon his fingers flew over the keys. He tilted his head to the side suddenly when he saw a strange word.

"Torchwood? What the hell is Torchwood?"

He bit his bottom lip and looked at the door again before letting his fingers fly. His eyes grew wide as he finally broke into the system.

"No way..."

* * *

><p>Sirens woke Alex up from his slumber. He was exhausted. He had been having bad dreams lately. He was dressed in nearly an instant and made his way to the computer. It wasn't a rift alarm. The rift was nice and quiet at the moment. Instead the system was warning him about someone trying to hack in. He smirked and sat down, watching the attempt and impressed when it succeeded. No one should have been able to hack into Torchwood unless they were above genious level. He pressed a few buttons that caused the webcam on the other end of the hack to come to life.<p>

"I see you."

He smirked at the teenager at the other end.

"Kids these days. They just don't know how to keep their noses out of other peoples business." He saved the picture and got some information on the boy before typing one word to be sent over to the other end. "Boo!" The kid jumped and quickly shut down his computer in fear.

Alex laughed softly and began looking over the information that he had pulled up on the kid.

"Danny huh? Got into trouble for hacking into someone's phone at 13. Plays Lacross at Beacon Hills Highschool. 16 years of age..."

There was an aptitude test that the kid had taken when he was fourteen. This kids IQ was through the roof, but he looked like just a normal A-B student. Someone was hiding their true potential. Well, he did need a computer tech.

* * *

><p>It was three days before Danny turned on his computer again, and even then it was only so that he could do his homework. He was shocked by what he found on his screen. Someone had hacked him back and put up some sort of strange test on his screen. Danny looked around the room before he began filling out the test. It took him the rest of the night and a small 'Than You' appeared on the screen before his computer went back to looking normal. Danny sighed and went to bed, compleatly forgetting about his homework for the night.<p>

The next day he was called to the principal's office. He had been sitting beside Jackson in home room when the call came. His friend looked at him with confusion written on his face before Danny gulped in stood. Jackson knew that Danny was scared, but had no idea why.

He felt like he was walking to his funeral as he made his way to the principal's office. The principal was standing outside and gestured for him to enter. Even the man looked scared. When Danny entered the room; he wasn't sure why. He had figured that he would see CIA agents or something when he entered; instead he was greeted by someone who looked to be a kid themselves.

He looked over the young man in front of him. He couldn't be older than twenty five. He was about six feet tall with shaggy brown hair and eyes so green that they looked like emeralds. Over all, the young man was absolutly breathtakingly beautiful.

"Please Danny, sit."

Danny sat down and watched as the man took his own seat across from him. He watched as the man opened up a small file and whistled lowly.

"You know, with your test results you probably could have been attending MIT years ago."

A light blush covered Danny's cheeks.

"I wanted to stay with my friends and have a normal childhood."

The young man smiled. "I can understand that. I wanted to have a normal life too. Sometimes we're just destined for greatness."

He was up in an instant and now sitting on the desk right in front of Danny, holding out his hand.

"Alex Raven. Head of Torchwood Seven."

Danny took the hand with wide eyes. He remembered what he had read when he was hacked into the Torchwood system. There was mention of amazing technology and...aliens.

"What...what is Torchwood? You're not going to kill me are you?"

Alex laughed lightly, his smile never leaving.

"Torchwood is a bit like the Men in Black. Aliens are real Danny. Furthermore, there are planets where time travel is very old technology. Earth...we're a small and very young planet. There are planets out there that are so far beyond us. But here we are, this small little rock in some tiny little galexy and we're making so much noise. It was only a matter of time before someone took notice. The 21st century is when it all changes Danny and you can be in the middle of it. At Torchwood, we protect the planet from the threat of invasion and from the floatsem and jetsem that fall through the rift."

Danny shifted in his seat. His heart was pounding and he was excited.

"The rift?"

"A rift through time and space. It picks things up and spits them out. There are small rifts all over the planet. There is a huge one in Cardiff, Wales and now one has just recently opened up here in Beacon Hills. I'm the only one on the Torchwood team here in Beacon Hills. It's up to me to find a team to protect the town from what comes through the Rift, and from the alien life that will be drawn to the energy it produces. Danny I want to offer you a job."

Danny laughed softly.

"You're joking right?"

Alex's smile fell. So he wasn't joking then.

"So...you want me to be part of Torchwood." Alex nodded. "Doing what?"

"I need a tech expert. That test was all about alien tech, Danny. You understood it. A lot of alien tech falls through the rift. We need to identify what it is, what it does, and how to use it to protect our home planet. The pay is..."

He leaned forward and whispered just how much the pay was. A squeek fell from Danny's lips.

"I would have enough for a full ride at MIT by the end of Senior year."

Alex smirked.

"What if I say no? You wont' kill me will you?"

Alex shook his head. "No, we have ways of making you forget though. And if you do choose this job, you will have to keep it a secret, and you'll have to quit Lacross. You may be able to pull off school but I'll need you as much as possible. This is a tough and demanding job Danny."

He nodded and sat back, thinking. His mind went to Jackson and how his friend didn't seem to be paying him any attention anymore. He only ever saw Jackson at school now. "I'm in."

He grinned. "Good." He handed Danny a packet. "Keep this safe. It's your Torchwood ID, the location of our base, and the codes you'll need to get in. Meet me there at four. Now get back to class!"

He smirked as Danny jumped up, stuffed the envelope he had been given into his bag, and headed off to his first class.


	2. Office Pets

**At first I wasn't going to continue this story because so few seem to like it. However…I do like the idea of this story so I'm going to continue it. I would enjoy reviews. Please note that this story will be slash. Also someone brought up that Alex is a bit like a Mary Sue because of how I described his eyes as gemlike…there is a reason for that. You'll find out in a later chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>Torchwood has the COOLEST Office Pets**

The school day had seemed so long for Danny. He had wanted nothing more than to learn more about Torchwood; so the day seemed to drag. Furthermore; he knew that he had to speak with the Coach about his position on the team and Finstock scared him. The Coach seemed to understand though. He was going to miss Danny; as Danny was an amazing player, but Danny's family didn't have much money and an after school job would make things easier on them.

He was glad that the coach hadn't started a fight.

He now stood outside of an old bookstore in the middle of town. It was the address that had been given in the packet. Danny couldn't understand why Torchwood was located anywhere near a book store. He was utterly shocked. He slowly entered, listening to the little bell chime above him as he entered. There was a woman at the counter and she seemed to be reading a magazine. She didn't pay any attention to Danny as he entered.

Danny slowly made his way down the center aisle to the back of the store and looked at the number keypad. He slowly typed in the code that had been given and watched as the little red light switched over to green. He opened the door and found himself in a short white corridor.

In the back of the corridor was what looked to be a set of elevator doors. The keypad here also had a small swipe for a key card. Danny removed his new ID and swiped it before entering a second code. The elevator doors opened with a whoosh and Danny entered. The elevator was mirrored, and he could see himself reflected in each of the walls.

The elevator descended a bit faster than what Danny was used to and stilled for a moment at the bottom. The doors did not open. Danny frowned before promptly falling on his ass as the elevator began shooting forward at an unexpected speed. Danny felt like he had stepped into Willy Wanka's Chocolate Factory with the elevator moving in more than just the up and down directions. After a full minute of riding, the elevator finally slowed to a stop and the doors swooshed open. Danny picked himself up and exited the elevator, looking back at the closing doors with a slightly annoyed look. He brushed off his pants before noticing that he was in yet another hall, this one being much longer.

He made his way to the end of the hall where there was another keypad with a card swipe. This one required the swipe of a different side of the ID card and yet another number code. There was a sound like a vacuum releasing before the door slid out of the way. Danny entered and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

Danny had entered onto a catwalk that overlooked a very large room that was filled with computers of different types. In the center, leading from the ceiling to the floor was a long cylindrical device.

"It monitors the rift activity."

Danny nearly jumped when Alex appeared beside him. He watched as the man rested his hip against the catwalk's rail. The Teen simply nodded at the explanation before looking around more. He started by looking at the catwalk. The room itself was square and the catwalk was around the edges a floor above the main room. There were four sets of stairs that led down to main room, and a short distance from where they were standing was what appeared to be a lift that headed down into the main room. Each of the four walls on the level with the catwalk had a door. He looked down at the main floor and saw that there was a door on each of the three sides that he could see.

"Ready for the grand tour?"

Danny nodded.

"Great!"

Alex led Danny towards the left on the catwalk until they came to the first door. He was told that this door led to the kitchen and dining area. Sometimes work would eat up all hours of the day; so a kitchen was required to make things a bit easier on the employees. They continued their counterclockwise rotation. This next door apparently led to living quarters. Each employee would have their own bedroom and bathroom should they have to spend the night for any reason. Danny's own room consisted of a simple full size bed, and a high tech computer system against one wall. The bathroom however was large and glamorous.

After seeing his bedroom; they went to the final wall on the catwalk. This wall had a large glass window and the door led to Alex's office. Danny could see a large desk and another door with another glass wall which appeared to lead to a conference room.

They went down the stairs and started with the wall beneath the bookstore entrance. This door led down to the archives. They were currently empty as Torchwood Seven was just staring up; and nothing of interest needed to be filed or stored away. The only thing in the archives was Alex's file and now Danny's. The wall beneath the kitchen area led to a medical bay. There was an entire hospital ward in this direction, including a morgue where they would store any and all bodies that they might obtain. They then moved to the area that was on the opposite wall of the entrance. There were two doors here. One had been hidden however. This hidden door led down to the holding cells on a level beneath them. The other door, he was told led to a secondary entrance that was on a private rode in the forest. They would use this entrance to bring in any alien technology or actual aliens. The wall beneath the office and conference room was made of a greenish glass covered in fog.

"This is the green house. We grow plants from other planets here as well as plants from our own."

He opened the door to reveal a tropical paradise with some of the most beautiful plants that Danny had ever seen. He wanted to stay a bit longer, but Alex was pulling him away towards the large computer set up.

"This is your work station…"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent going over the computer system and the various alarms and alerts that rift activity would cause. It was a Friday night; so Danny had called his folks to say that he was staying at a friend's house. In reality; he wanted to learn as much as he could as quickly as possible. He ended up falling asleep at his work station.<p>

It was nearly three in the morning when he was awoken by a loud screeching sound. He noticed the rift alarm was going off. Something had fallen through the rift. Alex was at his side in an instant. His boss didn't say anything about the dried drool on his face or the line across his cheek caused by the desk.

"Looks like something landed in the woods. It's organic, but not moving."

"Good job understanding the readings." Alex slipped a device into his ear. "Direct me to it when I get close."

Danny simply nodded and went to the kitchen to grab a quick cup of coffee. It would take Alex a while to get to the site.

An hour later he was directing Alex's progress through the woods. "It's about five hundred feet directly in front you. You should have visual conformation soon."

"_The area is still smoking a bit. Whatever it is started a small fire when it came through." _A few minutes later there was a whoop for join coming over the speakers. _"Looks like we got an egg!"_

* * *

><p>Alex had ended up parking on the side of the road and heading into the forest. It was easy to pick through the trees and roots in the darkness thanks to his nearly catlike night vision. He walked on with Danny's directions for about half an hour.<p>

"_It's about five hundred feet directly in front of you. You should have visual conformation soon."_

He nodded but knew that Danny couldn't see him. He soon noticed what appeared to be plumes of smoke. Several plants in the area were scorched. "This area is still smoking a bit. Whatever it is started a small fire when it came through."

He soon ended up near a small scorched crater. He slid down the slight side and his eyes grew wide when he saw what was sitting there. He let out a whoop of joy. This was such an amazing find. "Looks like we got an egg!" Sitting in the middle of the crater was a perfectly intact egg.

* * *

><p>The sun had already begun to rise by the time Alex had returned to base. Danny was eagerly waiting at the door for his boss to enter. He noticed that Alex was holding the egg protectively as the two made their way into the medical bay to one of the scanner rooms.<p>

Danny watched as Alex set the egg up on a stand before beginning a scan. An image appeared on the screen in front of them and a whooshing sound filled the room.

"Oh my god…"

"What is that sound?"

"It's a heartbeat Danny. The egg is alive." A few more buttons were pressed and Danny watched as his boss's eyes lit up with glee. "It's from Earth as well. Danny, this is a dinosaur egg, and from the readings it appears to be of a species called Bagaceratops." Before Danny could ask more about the species, Alex began to explain. "Think of it as looking a bit like a very miniature triceratops, but without the horns. Bagaceratops is an herbivore that probably got up to around fifty pounds when it was fully grown."

Danny shifted from one foot to another. "What are we going to do with it?"

Alex hummed in thought. It was a good question. What were they going to do with it? Well the species was of a manageable size; as there were dogs that got bigger than the little dino would get. Furthermore; the species lived on plants. The greenhouse had two sections to it. It would be easy to split the sections so that one could become a home for the little guy. They could make it a home with food that it could eat.

"We're going to keep it. We're going to watch over it and raise it. This little guy or girl is going to become our office pet. You know…Torchwood Three had a Pterodactyl. Those guys ate meat and they still didn't have a problem with it. So we should be fine."

Danny simply nodded before stretching and yawning.

"Go get some sleep Dan. The rift has gone quiet. You need your rest."

Danny nodded and slowly shuffled out of the medical wing and up the stairs towards the living quarters. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Danny stayed at work over the next day and into the night. It was just as Saturday was turning into Sunday that he felt a hand shaking him. He looked up with a raise eyebrow at his boss before looking at the clock. It was midnight and there had been no alarm going off; so he couldn't understand what was going on. His boss looked excited thought.<p>

"Wha's goin on?"

A smile broke out on Alex's face. "It's hatching!"

Danny was up in and instant and following Alex to the green house. They had spent the day before separating things and making sure that there were only edible plants in the section where the little dinosaur would be living. Alex had formed a nest on the ground and the egg was rocking back and forth inside of it. The two sat down on the ground and brought their faces close to the egg. They watched in awe as small holes appeared in the egg. The holes grew wider until a little beak like nose stuck out and took in air. They both made cooing sounds as the baby slowly emerged from the egg.

When it was finally free, Alex lifted it so that he could get a better look. There was a sudden sound of trickling water and Alex looked down to see the baby dinosaur peeing right on his shoes. Once the baby's bladder had been evacuated; he handed it over to Danny and scowled at his shoes.

"These were new too."

Danny laughed and held the little animal close to him. He had fallen in love with the little thing instantly. He ran his fingers over the skin; amazed at how it felt.

"Pip."

Alex was busy scowling at his shoes when Danny said the word, so what confused by it. "What?"

"Pip. We name it Pip. Just seems to fit."

Alex looked closer at the little animal before giving a small nod. "Pip it is. I hereby dub the, Pip!" The little animal made a little happy cry, as if to say that it liked the name.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. I hope that you liked this. Just so you know, the Bagaceratops is a real dinosaur. I've always liked the triceratops and the others like it. They seem so adorable to me. Fell in love with them during that first Jurassic Park. The Bagaceratops is like a miniature version. It got up to around fifty pounds and had no actual horns. It was an herbivore. You can find out more about them on Wikipedia.<strong>


	3. The Adventures of Pip

**Chapter 3  
>The Adventures of Pip<strong>

It had been two months since Danny had begun working at Torchwood. He loved his job; even though he often times worked long nights and had almost no social life. It didn't seem to matter to him. He was constantly learning new things about the technology that truly existed in the universe as well as the beings that lived in it. Furthermore; he and Pip had bonded.

It was Monday and Danny pulled his new SUV into a parking spot next to the beat up baby blue Jeep that belonged to one Stiles Stilinski. He slipped out of the car and locked it; not wanting anyone to see the computer equipment built into it. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way towards his locker.

He didn't notice one Jackson Whittemore watching as he got out of his new vehicle.

Danny was just shutting his locker when he was startled by Jackson hiding behind the door.

"Shit Jackson! Don't sneak up on people!"

He rested his head against the cool metal of the locker while Jackson looked at him.

"I noticed the new SUV. Nice car; but…how could you afford it. You're family doesn't really have that much money."

Danny frowned. "Thanks for reminding me that my family isn't rich like yours."

Jackson winced. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Doesn't matter, that's how it sounded."

"I'm sorry Danny. But; how?"

Danny sighed and shrugged. "I got a job. It's a company car. My boss got it for me."

Jackson was going to ask more questions when the bell rang to signal that everyone needed to get to class.

"I got to go Jacks; I can't afford to be late to school."

Jackson watched as his friend walked away, a scowl on his face as his eyes began to glow blue in anger.

* * *

><p>It was study hall. Danny was sitting at the same table as Jackson in the library. Danny had his laptop out as he typed away at a report that was due at the end of the week. Jackson watched his friend as he attempted to do his own math work; but he just couldn't focus.<p>

"Why did you quit lacrosse?"

Danny sighed and looked up from his computer. Maybe sitting with Jackson hadn't been a good idea.

"As you stated earlier; my family doesn't have a whole lot of money. If I want things then I need to pay for them myself."

"So, this job takes up a lot of time; and your boss got you a car?"

Danny nodded.

"Where are you working? What type of job is it?"

Danny didn't want to answer those questions so he shot back with his own. "What has been up with you lately? Where have you been? You know…I got the job because my only real friend decided to stop answering my calls or hanging out with me. Maybe if I had a friend around, I wouldn't have gotten the job."

Jackson grew silent. He couldn't tell Danny that he was a werewolf now. Danny looked at him expectantly but when five minutes had passed without a word; he shut down his computer and left the library with a growl. Jackson had to admit that the growl his friend gave was almost as good as one of his own.

* * *

><p>Danny walked through the main room of the office before entering Pip's greenhouse. The moment he entered he could hear the happy sounds that came from the baby dino. He laughed softly as the little guy came over and rubbed against his leg like a dog would. He kneeled down and scratched the little critter behind the ridge on his head, causing more happy noises.<p>

"I missed you little guy. Bad day at school. Jacks kept asking questions as if he never abandoned me."

He pulled an apple out of his bag before pulling out a pocket knife and cutting into the fruit. He fed the slices to Pip who devoured the sweet treat with happy munching sounds. He looked up only when he heard his name being called by his boss.

"I got to go little guy. Duty calls."

Danny left his open backpack on the floor in Pip's nursery before entering the main room and making his way to his work desk where Alex was standing.

"There was a rift alarm while you were at school. This fell through the rift. I'm not sure what it is. I think its dead."

The device looked like something that was worn on the wrist and was about six inches long. It had what appeared to be a computer display on its front but had no real buttons. He figured that the screen was probably a touch screen of some sort.

There was no latch to open it up to be put on a wrist, and there was no way to turn it on. There was no way to open up the device to look inside at the wiring. Danny gave a frustrated sigh as he continued trying to open up the device by removing the screen.

Hours passed and eventually Danny fell asleep at his desk.

* * *

><p>Danny jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and the scent of coffee filled his senses.<p>

"Huh?"

"Drink up; then go take a shower and get dressed. You'll be late for school."

Danny's eyes grew wide and he began downing the hot coffee as he ran up towards the showers. He rushed through his morning routine and ran into Pip's nursery to grab his backpack. He was in such a rush that he didn't notice that it was heavier than it should be. He grabbed the bagel that Alex offered him as he ran out of the office.

* * *

><p>It was study hall again. Instead of sitting with Jackson he had opted to sit with Stiles Stilinski. The only real question that Stiles ever asked was if he was attractive to gay guys. Besides; they were lab partners.<p>

The two were working on their lab project when Danny's bag began to shake.

"What's that? Did your cat crawl into your bag or something?"

Danny looked up as he noticed that his bag was shaking. His eyes grew wide when he realized that it had been in Pip's nursery. He was about to grab his bag when Stiles' hand snatched out and pulled it over to him.

"Here kitty kitty. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Pip poked his face out of the bag and cried out at the loud voice before he was dropped to the ground, still inside of the bag. Danny grabbed his bag up and hugged it to his chest before grabbing Stiles' hand and pulling him from the room.

"Shit…shit shit shit fuck and shit!"

He looked over at the annoying teen beside him and noticed the look on his face. He pulled Stiles out of the school and forced the teen into the passenger side of the SUV before getting into the driver side. Pip crawled out of his bag now and shook his head as Danny turned on the car.

Stiles looked back and his eyes grew wide.

"Is that a fucking dinosaur!"

Danny closed his eyes for a moment before he pulled out of the parking lot and began speeding towards Torchwood.

"Yes, it is."

"Where did you get a dinosaur?"

"From an egg, dipshit"

Stiles frowned. "Well where did you get a dinosaur egg?"

Danny tilted his head to the side in thought. Well; he was bringing Stiles to Alex so he could get Retconned; so he might as well tell the truth. "It fell through a rift in time and space."

"Oh. Okay."

That had been easier than he thought it would be. They finally pulled up outside of the book shop. He dumped his books out of his bag and put Pip back inside before getting out and leading Stiles inside. He brought Stiles through security and into the depths of Torchwood Seven. The alarm began going off when Stiles' presence was detected. Danny rushed down the steps and shut down the alarm.

Stiles was close to his heels and looked around in awe.

"What is this place?"

"Torchwood Seven. Danny; who is this?"

Danny pushed Stiles down into the computer chair and glared at him. "Do. Not. Touch. Anything!"

Danny then opened his bag and pulled out the struggling dinosaur.

"Pip hid in my bag. He came to school with me and Stiles sort of…ended up stumbling upon him." He set Pip on the ground and watched as the dino walked towards his nursery and slipped through the little doggy door they had installed. He was probably going to sleep after the long day.

Alex sighed and rubbed his face. "I'll get the Retcon. Don't let it happen again!"

The two turned suddenly when they heard a click; eyes growing wide at what they saw.

Stiles had leaned back; hand hitting the table behind him. His hand had brushed against the unknown device that couldn't be opened or turned on. Lights came to life and a click sounded as it reached itself out and wrapped itself around the teen's wrist. He brought it in front of his face and looked at it in shock.

"What the hell is this thing?"

Suddenly; wires shot out of the device before plunging themselves into the flesh of Stiles' arm, burring beneath his skin and tunneling through his body. Wires wrapped around nerves, becoming one with the host that they had chosen.

"Stiles!"

The last thing he saw was Danny and the other guy running towards him as the world grew black.


	4. Altered

**Chapter 4  
>Altered<strong>

He was floating in a sea of white. He couldn't see if there were walls around him. He couldn't tell what was up or what was down. He turned his head slightly when he saw a shimmer in the air around his hand. The shimmer grew stronger until strange symbols formed. He pulled them closer with his hand and frowned. He couldn't understand what they meant.

He began trying to twist and turn when the sounds of whispering began to reverberate in his ears. He couldn't see anyone else in this vast whiteness.

The shimmering was all around him now; growing stronger as the symbols filled up the whiteness completely. The symbols suddenly came rushing towards him; flowing into him and through him. The symbols flashed inside of his brain and soon the symbols became like a second language to him. He understood them completely.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened slowly. There was white all around him; but this time he wasn't floating. He was lying on a bed and someone was holding his hand. His vision was blurry and it took a few moments to realize that the dark smug against the whiteness was Danny.<p>

While one of Danny's hands was holding his own; the other held a sort of metal prod that was pressed against the device that was now on his arm. The prod was connected to a wire that led to a screen on Danny's lap.

Stiles shifted then, his fingers tightening around Danny's and alerting the other teen that he was awake.

"Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

Stiles groaned and reached up with his free hand to rub his head. "Like I've just had the entire matrix downloaded directly into my brain. What the hell is going on Danny?"

Danny sighed and pulled the device he was holding away before placing it on a side table. He took Stiles' hand in both of his and rubbed it slowly. Stiles could tell that it was more for Danny's comfort than his own.

"I never wanted something like this to happy. The device was supposed to be dead. We were getting no readings. Somehow you activated it. It responded to something in your DNA when you brushed against it. It took you as its host. This device is part living, and part machine. It currently has a symbiotic relationship with you. It's infused itself through your body, become part of you."

Stiles slowly forced himself to sit up and ran his hand over his short hair before sighing softly.

"When I was out…I saw these symbols. The operating guide downloaded itself into my head. I know how to use it."

Stiles ran his fingers over the device that sat on his left arm. The screen came to life and those symbols flashed across the screen before translating themselves into English.

It was at this time that Stiles noticed that there was a third man in the room. This man pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against. "Danny, go check on Pip. I need to speak with your friend alone."

Danny looked between Alex and Stiles. He wanted to stay but he knew that whatever Alex was going to say should be between him and Stiles only. Danny gave a slow nod before standing and patting Stiles on the shoulder before leaving the room. Alex took Danny's spot beside Stiles and looked at the teen for a few moments before speaking.

"My name is Alex. I know you must have a lot of questions. I guess I'll start from the very beginning."

"That would be nice."

"You're currently inside of Torchwood Seven. Torchwood is an organization with the mission of protecting Earth from invaders from other planets. There are also these…things…called rifts. They're rifts in time and space. Things from other planets and other times can find their way through these rifts. A rift recently opened up in Beacon Hills. It's why I came here and why Torchwood Seven opened up. Now; the dinosaur that you met earlier today came through the rift as an egg. Danny and I were there when it hatched and it sort of latched on to Danny. It sees him as its mother."

Here, Alex paused as they both laughed about the idea of Danny being mother to a giant lizard.

"That device on your wrist came through a couple of days ago. Neither I nor Danny could get it to activate. We thought it was dead; just a useless piece of space junk. I guess that it isn't. I guess those are the basics that you need to know. Any questions?"

Stiles thought for a moment before nodding. "How long has Danny been working for you? Why is Danny working for you?"

"He's been working for me for a few months. As for why, I needed someone with advanced computer skills. Danny hacked into the Torchwood system shortly after I came here. I hacked him back and set up a test for him. He completed it not only in record time; but also with a record score. The test was about various alien technologies and somehow he understood it. I asked him to join and he did."

"So that's why he quit lacrosse?"

A sad smile came to Alex's face. "Working for Torchwood is no easy job Stiles. It's dangerous. People rarely live past thirty when they work here. I've resigned myself to my fate; and I keep Danny working only inside of the lab to keep him from the same fate that I will one day suffer."

Stiles gave a small nod before looking down at his arm again.

"You said the operating guide was downloaded into your brain. Can you tell me about this device?"

Stiles nodded before taking a deep breath to begin.

"It gave me its history. It was created by a peaceful race. They were more interested in technological advances to help their race thrive than in any sort of war. Unfortunately; a warrior race wanted the planet for its untapped resources and for the technology that they possessed. Their people were being killed; so the scientists created something to give them a greater advantage. They created an army supplied with these things…"

Here he ran his finger slowly over the device.

"It made them stronger, faster, helped heal them when they were injured and contained its own sort of weapons. They fought off the invaders and saved their planet. The scientists decided that other less developed planets should have these devices as well to protect against future invasions. The device would pick out someone that would use it for good and never for anything selfish. When I touched it; it sensed that I was what it was looking for. Now it's part of me. It runs through my being. I control it."

He looked at the device as he held his arm up, he concentrated and the device slowly seemed to melt away into a liquid like form before seeping into his skin; leaving unblemished skin behind. Alex laughed in delight and took the boy's arm, examining the unmarred flesh.

Alex suddenly grew somber.

"We need to run some tests. We need to make sure that this device doesn't put any strain on your body. It was made by another race after all; they might not have been thinking of human biology when they sent it here."

* * *

><p>He had been running for hours on the treadmill. Danny was writing things down as he watched and studying the equipment that was attached to his body. He would speak with Alex every once in a while; but he knew that both were surprised by the test results.<p>

It was after a couple of days of testing his physical being that it was decided that it didn't cause any harm to his body.

At the end of the week he brought out another one of the devices features. With the computer display on his arm; he pressed a few selections on the touch screen until wires shot out of it and wrapped around his body in a sort of super suit. A helmet formed over his head with an internal computer display that told him about the world around him. When he looked at Danny; the device confirmed that he was human. When he looked at Pip, it told him what species of dinosaur he was. When he looked at Alex…question marks appeared under the word 'human'.

He decided to ask about that later and display yet another of the suit's abilities. He hovered in the air; defying gravity. Flight capabilities.

"I feel like Iron Man but without all the heavy metal!"

* * *

><p>It was two weeks of testing before Alex sat him down in his office. He looked at the teen, contemplating if this was a good idea or not.<p>

He needed another field agent. Doing it alone was going to ruin his health if he kept it up.

"Stiles, I want to offer you a job as a field agent. With that device; you are uniquely qualified."

"Would I have to quit lacrosse?"

Alex sighed. "Yes, but from what I hear from Danny; you never got to play anyway."

Stiles thought about it for about five seconds before a grin broke out on his face. "I'm in!"


	5. The Past

**Chapter 5  
>The Past<strong>

**1 Year and Six Months ago…**

"Your eyes are so beautiful. They remind me of the sky on a clear day. So blue; so beautiful."

Alex smiled softly as he shifted beneath the covers. It was early morning and he and his boyfriend were being lazy. They had made love early that morning and now at noon they were still in bed. It was okay though. Neither had to work today. Eric had the day off because it was a Saturday and it was one of Alex's rare days off.

A blush came to his cheeks and he buried his into the crook of Eric's neck.

"They're not that great. I like your eyes better."

Eric laughed softly. "Oh really? My eyes that look like mud? What's so great about them?"

Alex shifted so that he was looking down into his boyfriend's eyes. "They're so soulful. And the little flecks of gold throughout the iris. I could look into them forever. Could get lost in them."

Eric laughed softly and leaned up to capture Alex's lips in a deep kiss. They both groaned into the kiss when Alex's phone began ringing. "Leave it. It's your day off."

"I wish I could; but you know I can't."

"Yea yea, special ops. I know. Go save the world, baby."

Alex pulled on some sleep pants before grabbing his phone…

* * *

><p>Alex was only one member of Torchwood Five in Boston. His boss was Marcus Gail; and Marcus's second in command and Tech expert was Sarah Levi. They were a close group and often hung out when they didn't have any actual work to do. Oddly enough, Torchwood Five was the least active. Most problems happened in London or in Cardiff near the rift.<p>

America was left out of things for the most part.

There had been a crash though. An unknown space craft had crash landed in the middle of a state park. The trio had an hour long hike before they came to the sight. What they saw startled them.

The ship was relatively small. It could probably carry about four or five passengers.

The captain was lying outside against the hull of the ship. The glowing green of his eyes and the translucent purple of his skin only served to make the red of blood even more shocking. He was holding his side with a three fingered hand. There was a metal rod sticking out.

Marcus made his way over to the captain and spoke to him softly.

"It's going to be okay. We can get you help."

The alien shook its head slowly. "Do not bother. It is my time to die. My name is Cilox. Please; you must help. This is a prisoner transport. My crew and I were bringing him to a planet where he was to be imprisoned. He kills purely for the joy of taking life. He must be stopped!"

Cilox took in a shaky gasping breath before startling at the sound of a female scream.

"Sarah!"

Alex and Sarah had been walking around the ship to assess damage when a chameleon like alien had jumped out and shoved its clawed hand into Sarah's chest. It ripped its hand back; pulling out her still beating heart.

"SARAH!"

Alex tackled the creature to the ground, struggling with it until he found himself pressed against the ground. The thing looked at him with both of its individually moving eyes and seemed to smirk before spitting in his eyes.

Alex screamed as pain ripped through his eyes. The sound of sizzling reached Marcus's ears as he ran forward while firing several bullets into the alien's head.

"Alex?"

He pulled Alex into his lap.

"Open your eyes son. Let me see."

Alex opened his eyes; revealing that they had clouded over.

"I can't see…oh god…Marcus…I can't see!"

"Bring…the boy…to me…"

Marcus helped Alex get over to Cilox who pulled the boy into his own lap. He forced Alex's eyes opened and examined them before looking at his own wound. He turned to Marcus and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I'm dying. But I can still save his vision and part of myself in the process. I can bind my essence with his own. It will give him all of my knowledge and return his eye sight. It will improve his eyesight. He will see what no human could be able to see."

Marcus nodded. "Do it. The boy is too young to be blinded like this."

Cilox nodded before moving his head over Alex's. A thick gel like tear came from the alien's eyes and fell directly into Alex's eyes. Alex blinked and groaned; but the cloudiness cleared from his eyes; leaving them a vibrant green. His eyes were just like how the alien's eyes had been.

Alex arched his back and grabbed his head before crying out in pain as knowledge rushed into his head. The world grew black for him again…

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Alex gasped as he sat up quickly. Sweat was dripping down his body. He felt hot and cold at the same time. He stood and made his way to the mirror in his room and looked into his eyes.

Ever since Cilox had become part of him; there had been a second spark in Alex's eyes. It was gone now.

"Ci? Ci!"

He grabbed his head and looked around inside of himself for his friend. There was silence on the other end.

He didn't have time to mourn Cilox's final death; the rift alarm screeched through headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer; and will feature Derek.<strong>


	6. Derek

**Chapter 6  
>Derek <strong>

It was a Saturday morning and the sun was just beginning to rise over Beacon Hills. The sky was filled with a light pink as the sun began to push its way over to horizon. It would be a glorious morning if it wasn't for the fact that they were out in the forest so early due to a rift alarm.

Stiles was pretty sure that almost everyone in town was still asleep. The only ones awake were probably Stiles, Danny, and their boss Alex. Speaking of Alex…he was a few feet ahead of Stiles as they picked their way through the trees.

Stiles was nervous. Alex probably thought it was because this was his first mission. The truth of the matter was that they were on Hale property and he really didn't want Derek finding out about what he was doing. Derek had a tendency to push him against walls and really…he just didn't want to be slammed against a tree so early in the day.

"Stiles. Focus. We're almost there."

They both froze as they heard snarls, growls, and the sound of branches being snapped. They looked at one another before Stiles ran ahead; becoming almost a blur as he used the power of the device that had become integrated into his biology. Alex removed his gun as he began expertly moving through the branches and trees around them.

They both froze when they caught the sight of a humanoid lizard fighting what appeared to be a giant bipedal wolf. Alex raised the gun and shot into the sky to get the attention of the two creatures. He noticed that Stiles had his own gun pointed at the lizard, so he pointed his own at the wolf.

The wolf growled at Alex, but Stiles wasn't worried about it. He knew Derek wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Now that you two have stopped fighting; how about we talk this out like civilized beings. Hmm?"

The lizard hissed before lobbing a ball of spit towards the two Torchwood agents. Alex pushed Stiles out of the way just in time. The spit hit the end of Alex's coat, melting it. Alex removed the coat as the acid continued to eat away at it.

"I liked that coat." Alex shook his head slowly before looking back at the lizard. "I'll take that as a no."

The lizard hissed again and spread two massive wings before taking to the air. Stiles reached out to the device on his arm and was about to activate it so that he could fly after the alien when he felt Alex's hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it. You're not ready to go after something like that on your own. We'll track it later. For now…we have this one to worry about."

Alex gestured to the wolf that was looking at them.

The wolf transformed into one very naked Derek Hale before pinning Stiles to a tree by his throat. He growled right in the teen's face. "Stiles…what the fuck is going on!"

He felt something cold press against his head and turned his eyes to see that Alex was pressing his gun directly against Derek's head.

"I suggest you let him go."

Derek slowly removed his hand from Stiles and let the teen fall to the ground. He watched as this unknown male watched him. Watched as he took in his form like he was a piece of meat. A blush tinted Derek's cheeks for a moment as he caught the scent of this man's interest in him.

"Stiles?"

Stiles stood slowly and looked at Derek. He knew he had to tell him something. "I got an after school job okay?"

Derek looked annoyed. In order to avoid a confrontation; Alex stepped in.

"Can we go somewhere to talk, and perhaps where you can put on some clothes? Not that I mind the view. It's actually quite nice."

Derek was left speechless by the obvious come on. He cleared his throat before nodding and walking in the direction of the burned out shell of his home. He headed inside and came down a few minutes later dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Stiles looked between Derek and Alex. He took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Derek is an alpha werewolf. There are a couple of others in town." At seeing his boss stiffen; he began again. "I'm pretty sure that werewolves are not an alien race so put the gun away."

Alex hadn't even noticed that his hand had tightened on his gun. He slowly put it back in the holster at his hip before nodding. Derek was growling though.

"Damn it Stiles! You can't just go around telling everyone!"

"Yea, well I'm about to let you in on another secret so shut up!" Derek looked shocked that Stiles had spoken to him in such a way; and without the scent of fear.

"This is Alex. He's my boss. He's the leader of Torchwood Seven. Torchwood hunts aliens and protects the planet from them. That thing that attacked you was from another planet. Possibly even from another time. There is a rift in time and space here in Beacon Hills and stuff is falling through from all over the place. It's Torchwood's job to clean it up and protect the people of earth."

"Damn it Stiles! That's my job! You can't just give away the secret when I'm standing right here and can do it my damn self."

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Well now you both know what's going on."

Stiles leaned against the railing of the porch as Derek and Alex looked at one another. He began explaining everything that happened at the beginning of the school year. He told how his best friend Scott was bitten by a werewolf; and that the werewolf happened to be Derek's uncle who had killed Derek's sister for the power of alpha. He told Alex everything while Derek listened.

Alex sighed softly and looked up at the burned ruins of the house. He could tell that it had once been such a beautiful home.

"I want to offer you a job Derek. You're powerful, and you would be well suited for Torchwood. Furthermore; I would pay for your home to be rebuilt; and you would have a real place to stay until it's completed. I'll also have your name cleared by the police and whatever record you have will be whipped clean."

Derek could tell that Alex was telling the truth, but… "Can I have some time to think about it?"

Alex nodded before turning to Stiles. "Stay with him for a while. Explain a bit more to him. I'm going back to headquarters to see if Danny can track that thing we came up against earlier."

Stiles nodded and watched as his boss walked off towards where they had left the SUV.

* * *

><p>They had been talking for a while. Stiles had explained how Danny was recruited for his computer skills. He told Derek how a dinosaur had followed Danny to school one day; resulting in Danny needing to bring Stiles in to have his memory erased. An accident had caused a device to latch onto his arm; and Stiles had ended up a member of the team.<p>

He noticed sweat beginning to appear on Derek's face. He was looking nearly as bad as he had when he had been shot with the wolfsbane bullet.

"Are you okay Derek?"

Derek blinked a few times like he was trying to clear his vision. "I suddenly don't feel so good."

Derek lifted up his shirt to reveal where the lizard like alien had bitten him. The wound appeared greenish in color. "That…doesn't look good. Should have healed by now."

The world began to swim before Derek began to fall. Stiles barley had enough time to catch him before radioing in to Alex for help.

It was ten minutes before Alex arrived and helped Stiles get Derek into the SUV. They sped back to headquarters, praying that they would be in time to save Derek's life.


End file.
